Kishikohana
by iinsanity
Summary: Kohana est une jeune autochtone qui refuse d'accomplir une promesse que son peuple lui impose. Elle s'enfuit donc, et rencontre Harold, là où Crocmou réside dans la forêt à ses débuts. Quelques années plus tard, il lui apprend toujours sa langue, et elle la sienne. Réussira-t-elle à se cacher de cette promesse bien longtemps? ( HiccupxOC )
1. Prologue

Épuisée, elle se mit à marcher. Ses jambes la faisaient souffrir tellement elle avait couru, et elle commençait à avoir de la difficulté à respirer. Ses genoux n'en pouvant plus, elle appuya sa main contre un grand arbre, une autre main appuyée sur son genoux, pour souffler un peu.

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, derrière elle. Ils ne l'avaient pas suivi. Elle soupira lourdement entre deux respirations difficiles. Elle se redressa péniblement en levant la tête vers le ciel. Le soleil lui indiquait que la tombée de la nuit s'approchait. Son instinct de survie prôna ses pensées. Elle devait absolument trouver un abri pour la nuit et si celui-ci était sécuritaire, elle y resterait.

Peut-être qu'elle fera des plantations, qu'elle se taillera de quoi chasser. Ce soir elle ne mangera pas, elle se construira un abri, un toit, même petit, sous lequel elle pourrait dormir sans se soucier de quoi que ce sois.

Sa respiration se calma progressivement. Elle se redressa en repoussant une mèche noir de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle essuya son front, faisant attention à ne pas toucher son maquillage.

Elle avança, écoutant la forêt, le vent, l'eau qui coule dans le ruisseau, le chant des oiseaux, l'appel des animaux, les feuilles se caressant entre elles-mêmes au gré du vent. Elle écouta ses pas sur la terre ferme et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, respirant l'odeur de la liberté. Un sourire se forma lentement sur son visage.

En avançant, elle trouva l'endroit parfait, idéal. Elle se dirigea vers un amas de pierre et se faufila dans une crevasse. Là, elle y vit un petit canyon, une terre entourée d'une palissade de montagne. Les yeux grand ouvert devant cette merveille et ce hasard fortuit de la nature, elle avança prudemment, sentant quelque chose de spécial entre ces murs de pierres. En avançant, elle frôla l'eau du petit lac qui se trouvait au centre, de ses pieds nus.

Elle se pencha au-dessus de celui-ci pour prendre l'eau froide entre les paumes de ses mains et s'arroser le visage. Elle le fit jusqu'à ce qu'aucune trace de maquillage tribal ne se voit sur ses mains. Elle observa l'eau, le temps que celle-ci cesse de bouger, puis regarda son reflet.

Ses longs et raides cheveux noirs caressaient son dos, une plume de Geais Bleu décorait sa chevelure mêlée. Son teint basané et ses yeux aussi noirs que la nuit lui donnait un air exotique. Elle retira un bracelet de son poignet et l'observa pensivement avant de le lancer dans le lac. Elle lança un promesse qu'elle refusait de tenir, qu'elle avait été forcé à faire.

Elle regarda le ciel encore une fois, il était rose avec des teintes orangées. Elle écouta le silence, puis regarda à nouveau son reflet dans le lac calme.

Elle y vit un immense reptile aux écaille noirs et aux grands yeux curieux juste à côté d'elle.

D'un cri, elle sursauta, tant qu'elle tomba à l'eau. Elle remonta à la surface, les mains tremblantes et le cœur qui battait comme des centaines de tambours en peau d'orignal. Elle respira un grand coup en regardant la bête. Celle-ci avait reculé et s'était penchée pour la regarder, ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées et la regardait.

La jeune fille de douze ans nagea lentement et prudemment vers la terre. La bête recula pour lui faire de la place. Ses cheveux étaient complètement trempés et lui collait au visage et dans le dos, ainsi que ses vêtements. Elle dû tordre ses cheveux et ses vêtements, les froissant au passage. Elle observa le sombre reptile aux grands yeux verts, qui lui renvoyait son regard.

Si gros, mais si docile et calme. Sa respiration se calma lorsqu'elle avança lentement vers la bête, ajustant la plume de Geais Bleu dans ses cheveux. Le reptile recula hostilement en grognant. La jeune fille s'arrêta aussitôt. Il était sur ses gardes et ne lui faisait pas confiance, pas encore. Comment se faisait-il qu'une telle bête aux larges ailes résident dans un coin pareille de la forêt..?

Elle avala bruyamment sa salive.

* ''Kway..'' Commença-t-elle dans une langue étant propre à son peuple. La bête recula davantage et repris son air curieux en penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

* '' Kishikohana nia.. k-kanwa agma kôgôlwa achi Kohana..'' expliqua-t-elle en bégayant un peu.

La bête n'eut pas de réaction, elle resta sur ses gardes.  
* '' Gagwi doni gia...?'' Se demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

Peu importe ce que cette bête était, elle n'était pas dangereuse tant qu'elle ne s'en approchait pas trop.

''Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu veux?''

Elle sursauta en criant. Elle se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait la voix qui était juste derrière sans qu'elle ne le sache. Un garçon, jeune comme elle, se tenait là, sur la défensive. C'était un Peau-Pâle, il avait la peau blanche, comme ses grands-parents lui racontaient dans des histoires de guerres anciennes. Il avait de cours cheveux bruns cuivrés, il était vêtu d'une petite veste en peau de yak et un chandail vert, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminé de quelle peau il s'agissait, attaché par du cuire de mouton. Ses yeux verts la scrutaient comme si elle était un danger potentiel.

''Gagwi..?'' Dit-elle simplement, les yeux plisser par l'incompréhension.

Quel était ce langage bizarre?

Le garçon se détendit un peu en voyant l'incompréhension dans le visage de la fille inconnue.

''Comment tu t'appelles?'' demanda-t-il alors, comme si elle allait comprendre plus sa question s'il la formulait comme ça.

Elle pencha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Il soupira en signe de découragement léger. Il fit un pas vers elle en plaçant sa main sur sa poitrine à lui.

''Harold.''

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Elle plaça la paume de sa main à la hauteur de son cœur.

''Kishikohana.''

Harold baissa les bras en analysant Kishikohana. Elle était différente, et elle n'était certainement pas une viking. Premièrement, sa langue le prouvait. Deuxièmement, son apparence aussi. Elle était un peu plus petite que lui, tout aussi mince, elle avait de grands yeux noirs qui contenait la sagesse de milles anciens du village de Beurk, elle avait de longue cheveux noirs et raides décorés d'une plume bleu et elle avait un teint basané qui montrait son passage fréquent au grand air et au grand soleil. Qu'était-elle?

''De quel peuple es-tu?...'' Demanda-t-il d'abord en français. ''Harold, viking.'' Dit-il alors.

Elle hésita un peu, se demandant si cela était son nom de famille ou quelque chose du genre. Elle le pointa du doigt.

''Gia Harold,'' Elle se pointa à son tour. '' Kishikohana nia tôni Kohana.''. Elle agit intelligemment. Elle le pointa encore. ''Gia.'' et se pointa elle-même encore. ''Nia.''

Harold prit un peut de temps à analyser, et se mit à comprend que 'gia' voulait dire 'toi' et 'nia' voulait dire 'moi'. Il fit de même en se pointant. ''Moi.'' Puis la pointa. ''Toi.''

Kohana lui fit un sourire sincère, voyant qu'il avait compris son petit message. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas compris sa question. Il plaça la paume de sa main sur son torse.

''Nia Viking, gia?'' demanda-t-il, les yeux remplis d'espoir qu'elle comprenne.

''Nia Zuňi.'' C'était le nom de son peuple.

Harold se mit à réfléchir. Que savait-il des Zuňis? C'était un peuple autochtone qui menaçait toujours le village de Beurk pour des raisons qui leurs restaient inconnues. Mais bien entendu, les villageois ne se laissaient jamais faire, s'ils étaient capables d'affronter des dragons, ils étaient parfaitement capables de repousser les peuples autochtones. Il recula. Que faisait-elle ici? Préparaient-ils un autre raid contre son village? Elle n'avait pas l'air de se soucier du fait qu'il était viking. Tant de question se bousculaient dans sa tête et il ne pouvait pas les demander, elle ne comprendrait rien.

Harold regarda Crocmou derrière Kohana. Celui-ci était assis, les yeux grands ouverts et les regardait avec curiosité. Il sourit. Cette bête le surprenait toujours, tant par sa douceur. Il avait toujours vécu en croyant ces créatures maléfiques et dangereuses, et tout ce temps ils s'étaient tous trompé.  
L'autochtone regarda derrière elle pour regarder la bête, les yeux grands ouverts. Il la regarda, elle avait l'air émerveillée par le dragon. Il s'approcha alors de Crocmou qui le regarda s'approcher. Kohana recula.

''Gagwi ni?'' questionna l'autochtone en pointant le dragon.

Harold se mit à gratter Crocmou et à caresser sa tête, celui-ci se laissa faire en fermant les yeux.  
''Crocmou, dragon.'' expliqua-t-il de façon le plus grotesque possible pour qu'elle comprenne.

''Dragon Crocmou...'' répéta-t-elle doucement en s'approchant de la bête.

Elle leva la main, la paume vers le dragon. Celui-ci se pencha et la laissa le toucher. Kohana sourit de toutes ses dents en regardant Harold.

* '' Enni.. Wajônomek asma n'legwassimek o'zali kôdak.. '' complimenta-t-elle Crocmou.

Harold sourit, même s'il ne comprenait rien, il savait que ces paroles ne pouvaient êtres mauvaises. Elle caressait toujours le dragon.

Le soleil se couchait lentement par-dessus leurs têtes, l'obscurité vint doucement les atteindre. Harold leva la tête.

''Il se fait tard, j'devrait partir, sinon mon père risque de se douter de quelque chose.'' dit-il à personne en particulier.

Kohana le regarda un instant, s'attendant à une traduction. Il se pointa puis pointa la crevasse qui était la sortie. Elle hocha la tête.

''Toi?'' demanda-t-il, elle retournerait sûrement dans son village?

* ''N'kawi ni'' Répondit-elle doucement. Elle s'imita en train de dormir puis pointa le sol.

Il hocha la tête, elle dormira ici, avec Crocmou. Sans doutes un jours il saura pourquoi, mais il se faisait tard, et il n'avait pas envie de passer des heures à tenter de traduire des phrases, mots et questions. Il se dirigea vers la sorti, puis se retourna. Kohana le regardait partir, de même de Crocmou.

''Bye ..'' Dit-il en faisant un signe d'au revoir avec sa main.

''Adio..'' Dit-elle en souriant légèrement en faisant le même signe d'au revoir.

Il hocha la tête, puis parti, en tête qu'il reviendra.

* * *

1- *Bonjour  
2- *Je m'appelle Kishikohana.. M-mais on m'appelle aussi Kohana  
3- *Qu'es-tu..?  
4- *Wow... Je n'ai jamais vu un ange aussi beau  
5- *Je dors ici

A/N: **Bonjour! (Ou Kway!) Je tiens à dire que je n'ai inventé aucune langue, ceci est réellement une langue autochtone, la langue des Abénakis pour être plus précise. Je ne parle pas cette langue donc j'ai pris quelques mots et phrases dans divers site, donc c'est normal que certaine phrase ne font aucun sens, mais j'essaie d'être le plus fidèle possible. Je me suis basée sur des faits historiques pour cette histoire. Comme plusieurs Américains et Canadiens le savent sûrement de leurs cours d'histoires, il y a des preuves historiques du passage des Vikings un peu partout en Amérique. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils sont restés. Ceux-ci se faisaient réellement constamment menacer par les Amérindiens pour une raison que je ne sais pas non plus, et ce serait la raison pour laquelle les Vikings on quitté l'Amérique. Alors ici, puisqu'il n'est mentionner nul part dans quel continent Beurk se situait, j'ai décidé que ce serait en Amérique, pour pouvoir y inclure Kishikohana, une jeune autochtone. Son nom signifie ''Nuit blanche''.**

**Deuxièmement, je ne compte pas faire une histoire qui suivra le courant du film. Harold et Kishikohana se rencontre donc lorsque Harold s'entraîne et apprend sur les dragons avec Crocmou au début du film. Ce chapitre n'était qu'un prologue qui introduit la rencontre des deux personnages visés. Le prochain chapitre se passera après le film, pour que je puisse faire une histoire plus personnalisée. Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.**

**Merci de votre lecture!**

**Ah, et voici le TEASER TRAILER pour HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2**  
Si le lien n'apparaît pas, ne faites qu'ajouter ça à Youtube : /watch?v=68AqHwgk2s8


	2. Chapter 1 - N'kikta gia

Kohana posa sa main sur le sol pour sentir la boue sur la peau de la paume de sa main. Elle ferma les yeux en levant la tête vers le ciel couvert de nuages gris, puis pris une grande respiration. L'air était humide et le souffle du vent de l'Est lui disait qu'un fort orage approchait. Kohana n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'elle sentit une fine goutte d'eau rouler de son front à sa joue. Elle se redressa, la main salie de boue, et regarda derrière elle, là où elle savait que le village Viking de Beurk se trouvait, caché derrière une zone de forêt que Harold lui a formellement interdit d'aller. Probablement de peur qu'un villageois la trouve et la prenne pour une ennemie. Une pluie fine se mit à tomber. Kohana resta immobile à observer avec intérêt le chemin vers Beurk. Elle sentit sa robe en peau d'ours commencer à lui coller à la peau. Cette robe lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux, pour faciliter son déplacement dans la forêt ou lorsqu'elle montait dans vieux arbres pour chasser. Une ceinture en peau de couleuvre resserrait la robe au niveau de la taille. C'était une robe sans manches ni bretelles, pour qu'elle puisse bouger les bras en toute liberté, une autre bande en peau de couleuvre serrait la robe juste au-dessus de sa poitrine.

Après près de quatre ans à vivre dans ce nouvel environnement, Kohana connaissait les moindres recoins de la forêt. Elle leva le menton, se remémorant que Harold la rejoindrait peut-être aujourd'hui, puis leva la tête vers les nuages, malheureusement, les cumulonimbus cachaient le soleil et l'empêchaient ainsi de savoir l'heure environ. Elle se mit donc à marcher, ignorant sa curiosité pour le village de Beurk. Ses pieds nues claquaient la terre trempé et faisaient gicler la boue sur ses jambes et sa robe. Kohana marcha la tête haute en pensant aux Vikings et à son peuple. Harold lui avait souvent décrit son village et ses habitants, sous demande spéciale d'elle-même. Elle aimait imaginer les grandes maisons de bois et de métal (il lui disait que le métal était de la pierre fondue. Il lui avait montré sa jambe droite en guise d'exemple. Lorsqu'elle vit cela, Kohana se mit à crier et paniquer en disant des phrases dans sa langue maternelle et en criant quelques mots en français que Harold lui avait apprit. Il fut touché par son inquiétude envers lui, mais lui avait dit que le pire de cet épisode était passé. ) Elle l'écoutait toujours avec un intérêt, une admiration et un émerveillement hors du commun. Parfois, il s'amusait à parler avec beaucoup de gesticulations et faisait des mouvements exagérés pour l'amuser elle. Elle ne se lassait jamais de l'écouter parler de ses nombreuses péripéties avec Crocmou et les autres. Les autres étant ses ami(e)s, au village.

Après leur première rencontre, Harold vint la visiter plusieurs fois pendant plusieurs semaines. Il lui apprenait à parler français, elle lui apprenait à parler... Peu importe comment s'appelait cette langue. Aucun nom ne lui avait été donné, sa tribu pensant parler la seule langue existante n'a jamais pris la peine de la nommer. Harold n'osa pas lui avouer que les Vikings appelait ça la langue des sauvageons.

Kohana s'imaginait toujours un grand village, trônant majestueusement sur le haut d'une falaise, grouillant d'habitants joyeux et formidables, grouillants d'animaux dans les rues, de dragons dans les cieux et les nuages. En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait presque entendre les mouvements des vagues de la mer qui caressaient le village et pouvait presque sentir l'odeur salée des poissons fraichement pêchés et séchés par les poissonniers.

Elle arriva finalement à destination en passant par la crevasse. Elle marcha vers son campement, situé près du lac. Elle y déposa deux lièvres dénués de vie puis récita une courte prière pour ses proies.

"*Kao kalaata spemki, awôssis. Pedigamek awisiwi odanak ni klozo spemkik alihlôd. Askua, wlawôgan aimek o'da kao wzomi tagasi."

Kohana les dépeça. Elle garda la peau des lièvres et la fit suspendre à une branche d'arbre. Elle garda les os pour pouvoir en faire des pointes de flèches et enterra les organes sous une motte de terre fertile en tant qu'engrais pour ses petites récoltes. Elle fit bouillir de l'eau dans un pot en fonte que Harold lui avait gentiment donné il y a deux ans environ. Kohana tenta aussi bien que mal de cacher son feu de la pluie fine et réussi à le garder en vie, assez longtemps pour se faire une soupe aux légumes, aux épices et à la viande de lièvre.

Harold se faufila discrètement dans la crevasse. Il le fit trop discrètement et silencieusement, Kohana ne l'entendit pas. Il en profita pour l'observer. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il l'avait vu la dernière fois et elle avait encore changer. Du maquillage tribal avait couler sur son bras et était déformé. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, il lui arrivait environ à la taille. Elle avait une nouvelle robe. Il ne pu s'empêché de remarquer que cette accoutrement lui donnait une taille plus fine grâce à la ceinture en peau de couleuvre. Et elle lui donnait aussi de plus gros s- ... Une poitrine plus développé et raisonnable que lorsqu'elle avait douze ans. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en la regardant chantonner une chanson dont il ne comprenait que quelques mots, tassant ses cheveux trempés de son visage pâle. Il avala sa salive et respira un coup.

"Bonsoir Kohana!" S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, le plus fièrement possible.

Cette-dernière se retourna pour regarder son ami viking s'approcher d'elle, un sourire fière et rieur collé au visage. Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Bonsoir Harold. Faim?" Lui demanda-t-elle grossièrement en pointant sa soupe.

Harold se plaça la tête par-dessus le pot en fonte qui contenait une soupe à l'odeur alléchante et renifla un bon coup de l'odeur de la cuisine de Kohana. Malgré son manque de ressource, comme se qu'il avait au village, Kohana était une cuisinière absolument hallucinante. Il ferma les yeux et se retint pour ne pas baver en lâchant un 'Mmmmmmh' qui laissait à présager qu'il trouvait que la soupe avait l'air délicieuse.

"Oui, merci." Dit-il en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme.

Il secoua la tête pour sécher un peu ses cheveux, en éclaboussant Kohana par la même occasion. Celle-ci rigola et lui servit un bol de soupe avec une cuiller de bois qu'elle avait elle-même taillé. Elle s'assit par terre, directement dans la boue. Harold hésita en regardant le sol boueux. Kohana rigola doucement en plaçant une peau de mouton par terre.

"Merci" remercia le jeune viking adolescent en s'assoyant sur la peau. "Mais avant.." Commença-t-il en déposant son bol par terre.

Kohana le regarda curieusement. Harold sortit de son sac deux petites baguettes de pain. Elle lâcha une crie de joie.

"Pain!"

Kohana lui arracha une baguette des mains et en pris une grosse bouchée. Harold ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il se souvint la première fois qu'il avait emmené du pain à la petite Kohana, il y a deux ans. Il était loin d'imaginer qu'elle ne saurait pas ce qu'était du pain. Il en emmenait toujours pour se faire pardonner de ne pas la visiter plus souvent. Il se sentait mal de la laisser seule trop longtemps. Après tout, elle n'avait personne d'autre que lui. La raison de sa présence ici, loin de la résidence de sa tribu, restait un mystère pour lui. Après plusieurs visites, ils apprirent à se connaître et à former des liens. Un certain respect s'était créé, et Harold n'osa jamais lui demandé pourquoi elle était aussi loin de sa tribu. Chaque fois que la question lui venait à l'esprit, il la regardait longuement en se disant que si elle voulait le dire, elle le dirait. Si elle ne le dit pas, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il le sache. Mais ce raisonnement le dérangeait toujours.

Harold secoua la tête en commençant à manger sa soupe tandis que Kohana dévorait son pain à pleine dent. '_Tu penses trop Harold_' pensa-t-il un instant.

Assis face au lac, Kohana regardait le reflet du couchée du soleil sur l'eau tranquille du lac.

"Aimek waligek" dit Harold pour briser le silence.

"Oui, très beau." Approuva la jeune adolescente à ses côtés.

Ils déposèrent leurs bols de soupe par terre pour profiter de la vue.

C'est ce qui était plaisant pour eux, avec la relation qu'il entretenait. Aucun mots n'avaient besoin d'être prononcés, dans la même langue ou pas, pour profiter de moment pareille. Ils se parlaient en silence, du regard ou par signes. Harold sentit Kohana devenir tendue à côté de lui. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Celle-ci fixait le lac comme si quelque chose la tracassait. La pluie bondissait sur sa peau foncée et faisait reluire son front. Elle sentit son regard sur elle et se tourna pour le regarder à son tour.

Harold avait beaucoup.. Beaucoup changé. Il avait grandi, vieilli, avait gagné en maturité, en patience et en sagesse. Il était devenu plus intelligent, plus compréhensif. Physiquement, il avait aussi beaucoup changé. Mais c'était toujours le bon vieux Harold qu'elle avait rencontré par hasard dans sa maison entourée de murs de montagnes.

"Pouvoir raconter histoire de ton peuple?" Demanda-t-elle, les yeux pétillant d'espoir innocent.

Il sourit, il s'y attendait.

"Ouais! Bien sûr." Répondit le viking avec enthousiasme et amusement.

Ils s'assirent un en face de l'autre. Kohana se plaça sur ses genoux couverts de boue et Harold s'assit en indien. Comprenda-t-elle se qu'il s'apprêtait à lui conter? Détail. Kohana comprend assez le français pour ça, mais ne s'exprime pas aussi bien.

"Je t'ai raconté la fois où Astrid et moi avions découvert des dragons migrateurs?" Demanda-t-il, un énorme sourire plaqué sur ses joues.

Kohana hocha la tête.

"Ouuuuii, autre histoire que ça!" Exigea la jeune étrangère en souriant.

Harold sourit en retour.

"Alors je vais te raconter ce qui est arrivé la semaine dernière.."

Kohana s'avança vers Harold qui faisait de grands gestes impressionnants avec ses bras pour raconter ses péripéties. Elle le regardait avec admiration et amusement alors qu'il faisait des tas de bruits avec sa bouche pour mettre en contexte une scène. Il s'imita en train de tomber du ciel, Kohana amena ses mains à sa bouche, terrifiée et inquiète de connaître la suite. Il imita Crocmou le rattraper au vol. Elle se mit à rire lorsqu'il raconta la fois où Astrid avait essayé de voler avec Crocmou, qu'elle l'avait fait foncer dans un arbre et qu'elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais voler avec Le Furie Nocturne de son ami. Kohana avait toujours admirer la "beauté féroce" qu'était Astrid, comme le décrivait souvent Harold. Tous ces gens avaient l'air si formidables..

"Et c'est depuis cet évènement que le boulanger de la ville refuse d'approcher le champ de blés qui sert à faire son pain.." Harold termina son histoire, fière de son coup lorsqu'il vit le sourire radieux sur le visage de Kohana.

Il sourit doucement. L'innocence de son amie des bois faisait sa beauté et la rendait plus intéressante. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder.

"Harold..."

Oh non. Harold ferma les yeux. Il savait ce qu'elle allait demander.

"Non, Kohana."

"K-kanwa-"

"Pas de mais." Ordonna-t-il froidement en fronçant les sourcils.

Kohana le regarda, puis baissa la tête. Harold soupira, prenant pitié de son amie.

"Je suis désolé.. Mais tu sais comment ils réagiraient s'ils savaient qu'une Zuñi vivait près de Beurk.. " commença-t-il.

Kohana leva la tête, découragée et déçue.

"Premièrement, ils t'emprisonneraient et je pourrai rien faire pour t'aider. Et deuxièmement, je recevrai un châtiment pour avoir caché et aidé une ennemie. "

Il s'arrêta pour prendre sa main entre les siennes. La pluie fine se transforma lentement en orage et bientôt, ses cheveux lui collait sur le front. Elle tassa ses longs cheveux et retira la plume de Geais Bleus qu'elle garde toujours sur elle.

"Crois-moi, c'est pour notre bien à tous les de-" "Je pouvoir pas toujours me cacher des tiens pour éternité." Dit-elle en l'interrompant. Harold soupira.

Elle comprenait pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle visite son village, mais elle en rêvait tant qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Harold regarda les yeux sombres de Kohana. Il savait plus que parfaitement bien qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour changer la mentalité de son village. L'épisode de l'élevage des dragons en fut une preuve il y a quatre ans, mais Harold ne savait pas s'il pouvait réaliser à nouveau cet exploit avec les Zuñi, ou plutôt Kohana. Il savait qu'un jour il y arrivera, il ne sait seulement pas comment ni quand.

"Un jour, Kohana. Je te ferai visiter, je te ferai voler avec moi sur Crocmou pour pouvoir bien voir le village! Je te le promets."

Kohana fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas les promesses, peu importe de qui elles venaient. Elle sourit tout de même à Harold, s'imaginant déjà toucher les nuages et rencontrer les nombreux personnages importants du village de Beurk. Elle hocha doucement la tête.

"*N'kikta gia" dit-elle en un chuchotement

* * *

1- *Dormez en paix, mes frères. Retournez au-delà des nuages et racontez votre ascension. De plus, vos coeurs ne dormiront pas pour peu.

2- *Je te crois

**A/N: Bonjour/Bonsoir/kway, Depuis que j'ai vu le teaser trailer pour la suite de HTTYD, j'ai décidé que cette histoire se passerait vers environ ces temps, où Harold est plus vieux. (Vous pouvez donc le visualiser, dans votre tête, avec l'apparence qu'il a dans le trailer! Il a bien vieilli notre petit Harold..) Merci pour vos reviews, tout le monde, c'est très encourageant.  
****  
Deuxièmement, je tiens à préciser, aussi, que l'histoire sera très progressive, je ne mettrai pas d'élément déclencheur avant un bout de temps pour faire évoluer leur relation. Merci beaucoup! **


	3. Chapter 2 - Ao pasojiwi

Harold contempla le bracelet de pierre décoré de petites plumes rouges et brunes. Il le déplaçait dans sa main en faisant délicatement rouler les petites pierres entre ses doigts. Il l'avait trouvé près du lac où l'habitation de son amie autochtone vivaient. Peut-être que c'était justement le sien? Qui savait vraiment? Peu importe, il le trouvait absolument ravissant et comptait bien le donner en cadeau. À qui? Ça il ne savait pas encore vraiment. À Astrid ou Kohana, probablement.

Harold sourit en regardant le bracelet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda une voix grave derrière-lui.

Harold fit le saut, croyant être seul chez lui. Il se retourna vers son père. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Son vieux papa commençait à avoir quelques mèches grises ici et là, en plus de quelques rides qui se creusaient très lentement.

Il cacha le bracelet dans son dos maladroitement. Stoïk l'observa curieusement.

-Ah? Rien du tout.. En fait non, je faisais quelque chose. Je..

Harold chercha ses mots en regardant nerveusement les items sur son vieux bureau. Il y vit quelques dessins et croquis de plusieurs dragons. Ses yeux s'agrandirent devant une idée qui illumina son esprit.

-Je faisais le croquis du dragon nocturne que Rustik à trouvé par hasard pendant les jeux d'hiver! S'exclama le jeune viking en rangeant discrètement le magnifique bracelet dans la poche de son pantalon.

Le chef du village se pencha pour voir les dessins de Harold. Il ne savait de quel dragon il parlait exactement en voyant les nombreux croquis des nombreux dragons. Il leva les sourcils en se redressant et regarda à nouveau son fils qui lui fit un sourire nerveux.

-Eh bien.. c'est très bien.. commenta-t-il, ne sachant clairement pas quoi dire.

Il eut un moment étrange de silence. Harold et son père regardèrent bizarrement un peu partout dans la pièce, faisant semblant de trouver certains objets de la maison intéressants pour rendre le moment moins étrange. L'adolescence toussota en regardant son père.

-Tu.. voulais me dire quelque chose, papa? Demanda-t-il à son père.

Ce-dernier ouvrit les yeux, aillant complètement oublié la raison de sa présence.

-Ah oui! Tu ne devrais pas être à l'arène en train d'enseigner aux jeunes à dresser des dragons? Questionna Stoïk.

Harold bondit de sa chaise.

-Oh non! J'avais complètement oublié! Cria-t-il en se dépêchant de remplir son sac de papiers, dessins et effets personnels pour sa journée.

-Merci papa! À plus tard! S'écria-t-il en dévalant les escaliers.

Son père le regarda sortir et claquer violemment la porte avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. Depuis bientôt trois ans, Stoïk avait instauré l'École d'Élevage des Dragons de Beurk, qui était en fait l'ancienne arène où ils faisaient les fameux rituels d'entraînement pour tuer des dragons. Depuis l'épisode si révolutionnaire de la mort de la Mort Rouge, Harold n'a fait que progresser et progresser dans une société qui l'avait autrefois rejeté. Aujourd'hui, il était la plus grande fierté du village, de son père surtout. Tout le monde le saluait dans les rues, les jeunes l'admiraient, les plus vieux le remercient encore de son aide précieuse avec les dragons. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que le petit Harold le gaffeur poltron devienne le grand Harold, premier dresseur de dragon, et le premier à en chevaucher un. Un Furie Nocturne en plus, ce qui était encore plus impressionnant. Grâce à lui, la vie à Beurk n'a fait que s'améliorer.

Malgré cela, Stoïk s'apercevait qu'il était de moins en moins présent. Il allait souvent dans la forêt qui se situait derrière le village, parfois pendant plusieurs heures, avec un sac de provision. D'abord, il comprenait que c'était là bas qu'il avait rencontré Crocmou, et aussi là bas où il l'avait étudié et dressé. Il comprenait qu'il aimait cet endroit qui lui rappelait sans doutes beaucoup de souvenirs, mais quelque chose d'autre là bas attirait son fils pendant plusieurs heures. Le chef du village ignorait toujours ce que c'était, et n'osait jamais dérangé la vie privée de son fils.

Il croisa les bras puis se retourna vers les dessins de Harold sur son bureau de bois. Il soupira, ignorant toujours de quel dragon son fils parlait précédemment, puis descendit les escaliers pour sortir de la maison, histoire de remplir quelques tâches en tant que chef.

* * *

Harold courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait dans les rues du village, manquant d'échapper son sac et de tomber à plusieurs reprises.

-Bonjour Harold!

-Bon matin Harold!

-Pressé Harold!?

-Tu veux une pâtisserie Harold? Tout frais et chaud sorti du four!

Harold salua rapidement les gens dans la rue.

-Je suis pressé! Mais merci quand même Osvald! Cria-t-il au pâtissier.

La journée s'annonçait absolument magnifique. Le soleil plombait sur tout le village et les habitants en profitaient puisque les journées ensoleillées se faisaient rares à Beurk. Harold finit par apercevoir l'école au loin et se mit à courir plus vite malgré sa jambe de métal. Il entra finalement dans l'arène.

Astrid courut vers lui dès qu'elle le vit arrivé, complètement essoufflé.

-Harold! T'es en retard! Cria-t-elle. T'étais où? Encore dans la forêt?

Harold se pencha et appuya ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle puis déposa son sac par terre. Varek s'approcha lentement d'eux en contournant les cinq nouveaux élèves de l'école. En effet, ils n'étaient que trois pour enseigner aux élèves comment élever des dragons et les chevaucher. Rustik, Kranedure et Kognedure n'étaient pas vraiment.. disons.. qualifier pour faire ce job.

-Non non Astrid.. souffla Harold en se redressant. J'étais chez moi et j'ai simplement pas vu le temps passer.., expliqua-t-il.

Celle-ci croisa les bras en se dirigeant vers les élèves qui étaient tous assis par terre, regardant la scène avec amusement et incompréhension.

-Peu importe, allé viens on commence, ordonna-t-elle à son ami.

Varek et Harold se lancèrent un coup d'œil puis marchèrent vers les cinq élèves.

Depuis que Stoïk avait commencé à faire voter certaines lois concernant les dragons, l'âge légal pour en chevaucher un était à douze ans. Donc cinq jeune de douze ans se dressèrent devant lui, trois garçons, deux filles.

Harold les regarda un instant, hésitant un peu avant de se racler la gorge et prendre la parole.

-Heum.. Bonjour et bienvenue à l'École d'Élevage de Dragons de Beurk, je suis Harold et je vais vous enseigner les bases pour élever et dresser un dragon... et aussi en chevaucher un.

Il regarda les élèves qui souriaient déjà d'enthousiasme, et se mit à sourire à son tour. Astrid toussa fortement en regardant Harold. Celui-ci fit le saut en se retournant vers ses deux amis.

-Ah oui! Alors eh.. Je vous présente Astrid. Elle vous enseignera quelques techniques basiques de combat avec vos dragons attitrés.

-Ces techniques devront servir seulement en cas d'urgence ou lors de quêtes diverses, précisa-t-elle en s'adressant aux cinq jeunes.

Harold avala sa salive, encore un peu nerveux d'enseigner de nouveaux à de nouveaux élèves. Depuis trois ans, ils avaient de nouveaux élèves chaque années. Jamais beaucoup de jeunes, depuis que l'âge légal avait été instauré, de plus, il n'y avait pas tant d'habitants que cela dans le village, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand chose. Varek s'approcha des élèves en souriant.

- Et je vous présente aussi Varek, qui vous enseignera tout ce qu'i savoir d'utile sur tout autre espèce de dragon. Il ne faut pas confondre son enseignement avec le mien.

- Bonjour, dit lentement Varek en souriant et leur envoyant un signe de main.

- Des questions? Demanda Harold, la voix de moins en moins cassante.

Les jeunes se regardèrent entre eux sans lever la main. Harold claqua ses mains ensemble.

-Très bien, alors commençons avec les présentations, expliqua-t-il.

Il regarda le premier garçon. Ce dernier avait l'air d'un véritable morveux. Il avait des cheveux courts en batailles couronné d'un casque à cornes qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Ses yeux noirs pétillèrent et il fit un sourire sournois.

- Moi c'est Vigfus, dit-il simplement en croisant les bras.

Harold leva les sourcils puis regarda le deuxième garçon à sa droite. Celui-ci paraissait plus calme. Il était plus petit que la moyenne et plus mince, mais son Q.I. était définitivement plus élevé. Enfin.. c'est ce que Harold présumait. Le jeune passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient à la mâchoire. Il leva ses yeux bruns pâles vers Harold.

- Solveig, dit-il d'une voix sans émotions.

Harold hocha la tête puis leva le menton vers une des deux filles. La jeune fille au courts cheveux roux qui lui arrivaient au cou, lui adressa un large sourire en battant admirativement des cils qui cachait ses yeux bleus.

- Moi c'est Svala! Heu-heureuse de te rencontrer enfin.. sa voix aigu s'affaiblit vers la fin de sa phrase.

Harold lui offrit son plus chaleureux sourire tandis que celle-ci baissa la tête en rougissant.

- Enchanté! Dit-il poliment, ce qui fit rougir Svala de plus bel.

Le troisième garçon se présenta seul. Il avait la peau un peu plus foncé que les autres, ses cheveux étaient d'un brun plus pâle et lui arrivait aux épaules, ses yeux d'un brun plutôt foncé. Il replaça le bandeau qu'il avait dans les cheveux.

- Eistein, dit-il lentement en souriant.

Harold lui sourit en retour et se retourna vers la dernière fille. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il la vit. Elle ressemblait atrocement à quelqu'un, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux foncé. Sa peau était pâle, c'était une des seules différences. Son visage ressemblait à celui de Kohana, mais en regardant bien, il voyait bien toutes les différences, de plus, elles ne dégageait pas la même chose. La jeune fille croisa les bras en resserrant sa queue de cheval.

- Et moi c'est Jorunn, dit-elle sèchement.

Les trois professeurs se regardèrent entre eux, Astrid avait toujours les bras croisées. Il eut quelques secondes de silence lorsque le fil du chef se retourna à nouveau vers ses élèves.

- Vigfus, Solveig, Svala, Eistein et Jorunn, bienvenue à l'École d'Élevage des Dragons de Beurk, en cette troisième année, dit-il solennellement. Vous allez commencer par choisir vos dragons..

Les élèves s'adressèrent des sourires excitées et enthousiaste.

* * *

Kohana se surprit à rêvasser de Beurk encore une fois. Elle était assise sur une pierre et regardait pensivement la forêt, là où elle savait où se situait le village dont Harold aimait tant parler. Elle soupira en caressant son poignet. Elle lissa lentement ses cheveux, retirant quelques brindilles d'herbes et petites branches de ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel dénué de nuage.

Elle pensa à son village qui se situait à l'Est. Jamais elle en avait parlé à Harold, pas une seule fois. Elle n'aimait pas y penser, mais parfois elle s'ennuyait de sa tribu. Kohana observa son poignet. Elle s'ennuyait de sa famille, ses habitudes, des rituels, des danses, des fêtes, de la musique, de la chasse en groupe, de la cueillette en groupe, des récoltes du printemps. Elle s'ennuyait de tout sauf les gens qui habitaient dans son village. Ces ami(e)s, ces traîtres, son père surtout, elle ne s'en ennuyait absolument pas.

Kohana rêvait souvent d'avoir de la compagnie constante. Elle s'ennuyait chaque fois que Harold partait. Il y avait un temps où il venait à chaque jour la visiter. Mais tout cela cessa lorsqu'il arriva un soir, lui expliquant que ses ami(e)s et son père commençaient à lui poser trop de question. Il venait moins souvent, il était plus occupé. Kohana ne se plaignait jamais, mais parfois elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir seule. Harold était sa seule compagnie.

Elle écoutait tranquillement le bruit du vent et des feuilles lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Kohana sursauta, bondit de la pierre et regarda d'où venait le bruit. Elle se plaça sur la défensive en sortant un petit couteau de sa ceinture en peau de serpent. Elle fronça les sourcils, le cœur battant plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. Une branche craqua.

Kohana s'avança lentement vers un buisson et s'y cacha le plus discrètement possible. Elle entendit des voix et des bruits de pas devant elle. Elle se cacha du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Si c'était des vikings, elle était foutue, pas mieux que morte. Cependant, les voix parlaient une langue qu'elle reconnaissait bien. Elle fronça les sourcils en levant lentement les yeux, piquée de curiosité.

- * Alsoda, ao o'da enni, dit la voix.

Kohana baissa la tête en regardant par terre. La voix lui disait vaguement quelque chose, et elle n'était pas seule.

- *Ao pasojiwi, répondit l'autre voix plus grave que la première.

De qui parlaient-ils? Elle calma sa respiration pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

- *Tbestawikw, ao pasojiwi, affirma obstinément la voix plus grave. Kisosoo, Chayton, spôswiwi... Lossada taka, ordonna la voix grave.

Kohana ferma les yeux fortement en les entendant partir plus loin en passant de justesse près d'elle sans la voir. Elle retint son souffle.

- *O'hôô, Amarok, dit l'autre voix un peu plus aigu.

Kohana ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Elle se retint pour ne pas respirer. Son cœur se mit à battre nerveusement et encore plus vite lorsqu'elle entendit ce dernier nom. L'avait-il trouvé? S'ils trouvaient son campement, s'en était fini d'elle. Elle resserra le couteau qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main droite en fermant les yeux. Elle attendit de ne plus entendre leur bruits de pas ni leurs conversations.

Elle se leva brusquement en courant dans la forêt, vers Beurk.

* * *

1-* Allez, elle n'est pas là.  
2-* Elle est près.  
3-* Écoute moi, elle est près. Le soleil brille, Chayton, il est encore tôt. Allons par là.  
4-* Oui, Amarok.

**A/N: Merci encore à tout ceux qui lisent, si vous n'avez pas encore vu la bande annonce de How to Train Your Dragon 2, allez-y tout de suite! Vous pouvez aussi aller sur Google Image pour voir de quoi Astrid aura l'air dans le prochain film. Malheureusement, ils n'ont afficher publiquement que les nouvelles apparences de Harold et Astrid, et pas des autres. Hésitez pas à écrire une review, c'est toujours très encourageant! Merci encore**

_-iinsanity_


	4. Chapter 3 - N'ôdodaida taka, ni adoji

- Très bien Solveig! Faut pas avoir peur Svala, ces dragons sont domestiques! Criait Harold ici et là dans l'arène.

Astrid analysait leurs jeunes élèves des yeux, notant certains détails de temps en temps. Varek n'était pas là aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas encore son tour d'enseigner.

Harold plaça ses poings sur ses hanches, fière de ses élèves qui apprenaient à une vitesse phénoménale. Il les regardait avec un sourire en coin, satisfait de son enseignement.

- Harold?

Ce-dernier se retourna.

- Oui, Vigfus? Demanda-t-il.

Vigfus, regarda autour de lui, le regard hésitant, puis leva les yeux vers son enseignant.

- Je sais quel dragon je veux! S'exclama-t-il, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Harold sourit en retour. Hier, il leur avait annoncé qu'ils pouvaient déjà commencer à penser avec quel dragon ils voulaient s'entraîner. Aucun d'entre eux y avait réellement penser auparavant, donc aucune demande n'avait été faite encore. Aujourd'hui, Vigfus brisait la glace.

- Alors, avec quel dragon souhaiterais-tu avoir un entraînement personnalisé? Questionna Harold à son élève.

Car chaque race de dragon était très différente l'une de l'autre, chacun nécessitait une formation ou un entraînement différent.

- Un Furie Nocturne.

Harold resta sans voix quelques secondes, ses yeux qui clignait sous l'incompréhension. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ses pensées restèrent bloquées dans sa gorge. Il leva un sourcil en regardant Vigfus le petit téméraire. Lentement, il jeta un coup d'œil à Crocmou derrière son épaule, qui regardait les élèves et les dragons avec amusement. Il avala silencieusement sa salive en regardant à nouveau Vigfus, dont les grands yeux noirs pétillaient d'espoir.

Harold soupira. Crocmou était le seul Furie Nocturne que Harold ait jamais vu. Il ne connaissait rien de l'habitat naturel des Furies Nocturnes. Crocmou était un véritable coup de chance, s'il ne l'avait pas attrapé accidentellement la fameuse nuit où tout a commencé, Harold serait probablement encore le petit maigrichon qui donne la poisse à tout ce qu'il touche.

- Vigfus.., commença le professeur, je suis désolé, mais je suis obligé de te dire que tu vas devoir choisir un autre dragon.

Ses yeux cessèrent de pétiller. Harold se bomba le torse pour se donner un peu de courage afin de ne pas se sentir coupable en regardant l'espoir de Vigfus partir ainsi. Il marcha vers les autres.

- Mais..! Attends! Cria le jeune qui courut vers lui. Pourquoi est-ce que je pourrais pas avoir un Furie Nocturne? Demanda-t-il en marchant aux côtés de Harold.

Ce-dernier observa Astrid aider Jorunn à approcher un dragon avec délicatesse. Il jugea bon qu'Astrid enseigne aux filles et Harold aux garçon. Il regarda ses longs cheveux blond tressés et ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui scintillaient à la lumière du soleil. Il sourit en soupirant, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Vigfus.

- Parce que les Furies Nocturnes sont une espèce de dragon extrêmement rares, presque impossible à trouver. Crocmou, pour moi, c'était un coup de chance, expliqua-t-il en baissant la tête pour regarder le petit Vigfus.

- Je ne sais pas où se trouve le nid des Furies Nocturnes, c'est aussi une espèce très indépendante qui se déplace toujours, ajouta-t-il. Même Crocmou ne sait pas où son nid a été déplacé. De plus, les dragons n'attaquent plus Beurk, donc il est encore plus impossible pour toi d'en attraper un.

Harold regarda Crocmou et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Celui-ci le regarda, ses grands yeux verts dilaté, les oreilles hautes, puis s'approcha rapidement. Harold sourit de toutes ses dents et caressa les écailles de son dragon sur sa tête entre ses deux oreilles. Crocmou ferma les yeux, appréciant les caresses de son maître. Vigfus observa la scène, se mordant la lèvres. Qu'allait-il choisir maintenant? Il n'avait pas pensé à un plan B concernant son dragon. Il avait toujours voulu un Furie Nocturne.

- La seule chose que je pourrais faire pour toi, continua Harold, serait de t'entraîner un peu avec Crocmou. Mais tu vas quand même devoir choisir un autre dragon.

Harold prit la main du petit téméraire et la déposa sur le museau de son dragon. Crocmou regarda Vigfus longuement, les yeux grands ouverts, puis baissa la tête en fermant les yeux pour être plus à la même hauteur que lui.

Hésitant, l'élève regarda son professeur pour avoir son approbation. Harold hocha la tête.

-Vas-y... dit-il doucement à Vigfus.

Ce-dernier caressa doucement les écailles noirs du Furies Nocturne de son professeur. Jusqu'à l'âge de huit ans, Vigfus avait toujours pensé que ces créatures étaient absolument abominables, féroces, cruels et sans pitié. Jamais il n'aurait cru en caresser un aussi doux, surtout pas un Furie Nocturne, encore moins qui appartenant à Harold le maigrichon. Comment une aussi grosse bête écailleuse, musclée et équipée pour survivre dans des conditions difficiles, pouvait être aussi gracieuse et douce? Les dragons l'émerveillaient.

Vigfus se détendit et sourit en tapotant délicatement la tête de Crocmou. Ce-dernier ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en position assise. Crocmou se lécha les babines en regardant son maître d'un œil avertit.

-Alors? Demanda Harold, concernant sa proposition.

Vigfus baissa la tête et regarda pensivement le sol rocailleux de l'arène.

-Je vais y penser, cita-t-il simplement en levant la tête vers son professeur.

Harold hocha la tête puis observa Vigfus courir vers Astrid. Il regarda Crocmou pensivement, celui-ci le regarda en retour, comprenant le sujet de ses pensées. Harold avait déjà pensé à chercher d'autre Furies Nocturnes, mais chaque fois sans succès. Malheureusement pour lui, Crocmou ne pouvait pas l'aider là-dessus, car il n'en savait pas plus sur sa propre espèce. Maintenant qu'il était domestiqué, il n'avait plus besoin de toujours garder un œil sur son nid.

* * *

Kohana regarda longuement le village de Beurk qui était devant elle. Elle savait que Harold serait très fâché contre elle si elle faisait un pas de plus, alors elle n'osait pas. Elle respira doucement en regardant les gens grouiller un peu partout dans les rues du village. Appuyée sur un tronc d'arbre, Kohana leva la tête pour regarder la cime de l'arbre. Elle baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds nus. Elle bougea ses orteils pour sentir la terre ferme sous ses pieds. Elle leva la tête à nouveau puis s'agrippa fortement à l'arbre. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces avec ses jambes et ses bras pour atteindre la première branche de l'arbre. Kohana fonctionna ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la parfaite hauteur. Elle avait une vue absolument parfaite sur le village de Beurk. D'ici, elle pourra voir Harold s'approcher de la forêt en fin de soirée. D'ici, elle est bien caché de Amarok et de Chayton. Ils n'oseraient jamais s'approcher de si près d'un village viking. Pas après les nombreux raids que leur tribu avait fait contre le village innocent. À eux seuls, ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais.

La nuit dernière, Kohana n'avait pas osé retourner à son campement, de peur de croiser les deux Arapahos qui la cherchaient. Elle avait attendu Harold longtemps dans la forêt, mais ce soir il ne vint pas. Ce soir il viendra. Elle avait désespérément besoin d'aide et le jeune Viking était la seule aide qu'elle pouvait avoir. Elle repensa à tout ce que ce-dernier lui disait sur les Vikings. Comme quoi ils ne comprendraient jamais qu'une Zuňi puisse être pacifique ou même gentille. Comme quoi ils ne l'aideraient jamais et qu'ils refuseraient de la laisser vivre dans leur village. Comme quoi Harold et elle seraient vachement dans le pétrin si jamais elle s'approchait de trop près de Beurk. Elle leva le menton en soupirant, comprenant les intentions de Harold.

D'un œil fatigué, elle regarda l'arène à l'autre bout du village. Si Kohana se concentrait bien, elle pouvait voir des battements d'ailes. Harold était très certainement là bas, en train d'enseigner. Elle posa sa main gauche sur son ventre vide qui criait famine tandis qu'elle s'appuyait sur sa main droite sur le tronc de l'arbre. Délicatement, silencieusement et prudemment, elle s'assit sur la branche épaisse sur laquelle elle se tenait. Elle appuya sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre et regarda l'océan qui bordait le village, scintiller avec les rayons du soleil de midi.

Kohana se consola un peu de son manque de nourriture, se disant qu'elle ne faisait qu'un jeûne pour recevoir un signe des Grands Esprits qui pourraient la guider aux travers ses nombreux problèmes qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à faire face. Elle tapota son ventre qui gronda encore une fois, puis balança ses pieds d'avant en arrière dans le vide. Kohana regarda le sol, heureuse de ne pas être capable de contracter le vertige.

Elle attendit.

* * *

Harold regarda le soleil, les yeux plissés pour les protégé des rayons. Celui-ci se couchait lentement pour couvrir doucement le village d'une autre nuit froide. Marchant dans les rues du village, il se dirigea vers la boulangerie de Osvald, qui se trouvait près de l'arène. Harold s'arrêta devant la porte et leva les yeux vers la montagne, là où se trouvait la forêt. Il respira profondément et poussa la porte. Une forte odeur de sucre et de miel lui chatouilla les narines. Il ferma les yeux pour prendre une grande bouffée de l'odeur du pain fraîchement sortit du four. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il scruta un peu le magasin, à la recherche de quelque chose de spécial pour son amie de la forêt.

- Harold! Content de te revoir! Alors, qu'est-ce que je te sers aujourd'hui?! Demanda la grosse voix enthousiaste de Osvald le boulanger.

Harold sortit de sa bulle et tourna brusquement la tête vers Osvald, qui se tenait derrière son comptoir, les paumes de ses mains appuyées sur le comptoir. Le jeune professeur sourit en observant le boulanger. Osvald était anormalement petit pour un viking, il était de la même taille que Harold malgré ses vingt ans, excepté que celui-ci n'avait pas encore finit de grandir. Le boulanger était d'une carrure assez forte et mince, un boulanger n'aura certainement la stature d'un guerrier viking, par contre, il avait de grosses mains fortes, habituées de battre la pâte dure de sa pâtisserie et de son pain. Il avait de long cheveux blond qu'il attachait en queue de cheval plus ou moins serrée.

Osvald essuya ses mains couvertes de poudre à pâte sur son tablier avant de sortir une plaque de pains frais du four.

- Du pain encore, je présume? Demanda le boulanger, à court de réponse de la part de son plus fidèle client.

- Non pas cette fois-ci Osvald, affirma Harold en s'approchant du comptoir et en réajustant son sac sur son dos.

Le boulanger sourit en plaçant délicatement chaque baguette de pain sur le comptoir derrière lui pour les laissé refroidir un peu. Ce-dernier se retourna, un sourire narquois décorait son visage et ses grands yeux verts était content de savoir que Harold prendrait probablement quelque chose dont il était plus fier que seulement du pain ordinaire. Il plaça sa main sur sa hanche.

- Oh? Quoi alors? Demanda-t-il.

- Je veux que tu me vendes le truc le plus délicieux et le plus spécial et le plus sucré que tu as, exigea le jeune Viking.

Harold leva le menton, fier de sa demande spécial envers son ami. Osvald sourit davantage en s'approchant du comptoir. Enfin, son meilleur client goûtera à sa spécialité! Mais, que préparait le petit Harold?

- Mon cher Harold.. commença le boulanger, un sourire en coin. D'ordinaire les gens qui me commandent quelque chose de spécial ne le font pas pour pouvoir simplement déguster une de mes merveilles à eux seuls...

Osvald appuya ses coudes sur le comptoir devant son client. Ce-dernier fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Harold, confus.

- Eh bien.. d'habitude ils le partagent avec quelqu'un qui leur est cher...

Osvald observa bien la réaction de son client. Celui-ci ouvrit grands les yeux, éleva ses sourcils de réalisation et recula d'un pas, le visage qui s'empourprait.

- Ah?! N-non c'est pas du tout ça! En-en fait, je fais parti de la catégorie des rares gens qui aiment bien.. déguster par eux-mêmes.. tes merveilles, hésita-t-il.

Comment Osvald pouvait-il insinuer un truc pareil? Personne ne savait à propos de Kohana. Elle était un amie et rien de plus. De toute façon, Harold avait des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre..

Le boulanger garda son grand sourire, satisfait de la réaction de son jeune ami. Il leva un sourcils.

- Mais arrête de me regarder comme ça! S'exclama Harold, sentant ses joues lui bruler le visage davantage.

- Se serait pas la petite Astrid? Demanda Osvald, indiscrètement.

Harold fronça encore plus les sourcils, totalement embarrassé par tout ça, sentant sa tête exploser sous toutes les rougeurs de son visage.

- B-bon ça suffit! Donne-moi c'que je veux maintenant! Ordonna-t-il.

Osvald ricana et lui déposa ses pâtisseries dans un sac. Harold paya et s'enfuit le plus vite possible du magasin, la peau du visage encore d'une couleur rouge.

* * *

Kohana sentait ses paupières devenir lourdes lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette qui lui était familière s'approcher de la forêt. Elle baissa la tête et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Des cheveux brun cuivré, une grande stature mince, une jambe de métal. Elle sourit puis commença à descendre de l'arbre. Arrivé au sol, elle sortit son couteau et marqua l'arbre, pour se rappeler de son emplacement. Elle tourna vite la tête et rejoignit Harold avant qu'il ne se dirige de trop près de son campement.

Ce-dernier marcha rapidement dans la forêt, le bruit de ses bottes et de sa jambe de métal écrasant le sol étant la seul chose sur laquelle il voulait se concentrer. Il n'avait pas pu visiter Kohana hier soir et il se sentait mal. Il sursauta et cria de surprise lorsqu'une petite main ferme l'attrapa par l'épaule.

Une petite voix se mit à ricaner. Il se retourna. Kohana se tenait devant lui, les mains derrière le dos, souriant chaleureusement. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux qui lui arrivait maintenant à la taille. Il l'observa quelques secondes, confus quant au fait qu'elle ne soit pas à son campement. Il cligna un peu des yeux avant de lui adresser la parole.

- *Kohana, gia od'a amek alômiwi gwenitagamigoak? Demanda-t-il.

La Zuňi baissa la tête et observa pensivement le sol. Devrait-elle lui informer de ces deux chercheurs? Ce n'était pas comme si ils lui avaient fait quoi que ce soit. De plus, Harold n'est pas au courant de se que tout cela implique en réalité. Oserait-elle? Non.

- Je explorer la forêt un peu quand je voir toi arriver, expliqua-t-elle en mentant.

Elle lui offrit son sourire le plus radieux pour se consoler de se mensonge. Elle se sentait mal de mentir à son seul ami, mais Harold était déjà si occupé avec son enseignement à Beurk, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Il ne savait rien à son sujet ou seulement de la raison pour laquelle elle s'était enfuie de son village natal.

Harold n'osa pas répondre. Il se redressa un peu, surpris par cette réponse, mais cela lui semblait juste. Après tout, il ne devait pas perdre de vu que la culture Zuňi était très différente de celle des Vikings. Que cela implique-t-il? Que Kohana trouve des choses logiques que certains Vikings trouveront illogique. Explorer la forêt par exemple. Un Viking ne cherchera pas à explorer, mais à contrôler et exploiter la richesse d'une forêt.

Il lui sourit en retour en hochant la tête, signe qu'il comprenait.

- Je t'ai apporté quelque chose-

- Pain!? Demanda-t-elle, ses grands yeux noirs étincelant, pétillèrent d'enthousiasme et d'espoir.

Harold ricana.

- Mieux que ça.. avoua-t-il.

Ses joues devinrent une teinte de rose lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'Osvald avait dit. Kohana ne le remarqua pas, à la noirceur de l'aurore de la forêt.

- Quoi de mieux que le pain? Demanda-t-elle, ses sourcils minces froncés.

- Tu verras, répondit Harold. Viens, on va au campement, suggéra-t-il.

- *G-Gia! S'exclama Kohana en le prenant par le bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Harold fronça les sourcils, remarquant tout de suite l'expression de nervosité et de panique sur le visage de son amie des bois. Il pencha la tête sur le côté lorsque Kohana se reprit maladroitement.

- Je trouver un endroit parfait ailleurs, très loin de maison... expliqua-t-elle, sans trop d'enthousiasme.

Harold ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'osait pas demander quoi. Peut-être qu'une moufette avait envahi son campement et elle était trop timide ou gênée pour l'avouer. Il sourit pour la réconforter. Elle sourit en retour, soulagée qu'il ne pose aucune question.

- *N'ôdodaida taka, ni adoji..

* * *

1- *Kohana, tu n'es pas à ton campement?  
2- *N-non!  
3- *Allons à cet endroit, alors.

**A/N: Je ne vous donnerai pas d'excuses pathétique. Je suis à ma dernière année du secondaire (Ou du lycée, je suis canadienne, on a pas le même système scolaire qu'en France) et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que je sois aussi débordée. Mais je suis très à cheval sur mes travaux et j'ai tout fini d'avance, donc j'ai tout mon temps pour écrire et continuer cette histoire. Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui lisent et qui prennent le temps de me faire des Reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous aimez bien cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous avez des commentaires constructifs, je vais les considérer. Et si vous avez des idées pour l'histoire, ça va me faire plaisir aussi!**

**A/N #2: Je me porte aussi volontaire pour écrire des demandes spéciales. C'est-à-dire que vous m'envoyez un message dans lequel vous pouvez me mettre une description complète d'un personnage avec lequel je pourrais faire une histoire qui vous sera dédié. Alors voilà, j'espère recevoir des demandes, j'adore faire ça! Merci beaucoup encore!**


	5. Chapter 4 - La Sauvage

Étendue sur le dos dans la vaste plaine qu'elle avait trouvé un peu plus près du village de Beurk, Kohana regardait les nuages passer. Les mains derrière la tête, elle avait les sourcils froncés, la bouche en une ligne droite et sérieuse et les pensées dans un était de détresse et de panique. Elle respira, tentant de se calmer en présence de son seul ami. Harold regardait aussi les nuages, étendu à côté d'elle, les mains derrière la tête. Celui-ci était plus détendu et se contentait d'apprécier ce moment de calme et de relaxation. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration par le nez, se bombant un peu le torse au passage, profitant le plus possible de ce moment de repos qu'il n'avait qu'en présence de Kohana.

De son côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander se qu'elle allait faire dorénavant. Elle n'osait toujours pas retourner dans la palissade de montagne, elle n'osait même plus chasser ou cueillir près, de peur qu'ils ne la cherche encore. Pourtant, cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle était partie, pourquoi la cherchaient-ils aujourd'hui? Pourquoi pas il y a quatre ans? Que voulaient-ils d'elle?

Elle repensa à son maquillage tribale. La seule raison pour laquelle est le gardait et le renouvelait était parce qu'elle voulait se rappeler ses origines. Kohana mordit sa lèvre inférieur. Elle devra le retirer, pour augmenter ses chances de na pas être retrouvé, jamais retrouvé même.

Pourtant, même si c'était un sujet très sérieux et que cela pouvait lui donner un tas d'ennuis, Kohana ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que rien ne lui était encore arrivé. Qu'elle n'avait probablement pas à s'inquiéter. Ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé et sa chance avait tourné de son côté lorsqu'ils furent à deux doigts de la voir dans le buisson. Elle n'avait pas encore besoin d'aide à un point désespéré. Mais encore là, ce raisonnement la dérangeait. Elle devait prévoir.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira par le nez, relâchant les muscles de son cou en laissant tomber sa tête un peu plus par en arrière. Elle était découragée et épuisée de penser à tout cela. Elle ne devrait qu'apprécier le moment. Un des plus en plus rares moments où Harold est là.

Harold remarqua l'ambiance du silence changer. Il se concentra sur le joli nuage en forme lapin, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au magnifique bracelet qu'il rangeait soigneusement dans son sac de cuire. Il avait tellement de chose dans la tête. Son enseignement. Comment les élèves se débrouillaient en son absence? Comment les dragons du village se tenaient pendant qu'il était ici à relaxer tranquille avec Kohana? Est-ce que Varek et Astrid s'en sortent avec les jeunes? Rustik, Cognedur et Cranedur faisaient-ils les idiots en se moment? Histoire de ruiner encore un peu sa réputation? Ils étaient tous très ami(e)s et pour rien au monde il ne changerait ces liens d'amitiés forts qui s'étaient créé avec les années depuis quatre ans. Il n'oublierait jamais toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécus en groupe dans le village de Beurk. Mais parfois.. oh parfois ces imbéciles étaient parfaitement capable de foutre la pagaille dans le village au complet à eux seuls.

Harold ferma les yeux, tentant désespérément de relaxer. Il se concentra sur les muscles de ses jambes, ses bras et son abdomen. En vain, il ne réussit pas à se reposer plus.

Tous deux soupirèrent fortement en même temps et ouvrirent les yeux aussitôt. Ils se levèrent, surpris, appuyant leurs mains sur le sols. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, s'analysant. Ils surent. Chacun était soucieux de quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Kohana ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'expression que portait Harold. Celui-ci sourit en la regardant ricaner.

-Toi premier, dit-elle en se rapprochant un peu de lui, se glissant sur le sol humide de la plaine.

Harold se dressa un peu en baissant la tête. Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant comment avouer ses inquiétudes.

-Eh bien.. commença-t-il en relevant la tête, histoire de regarder Kohana directement dans les yeux.

Il s'arrêta en clignotant un peu ses yeux. Son cœur s'écrasa dans sa poitrine un centième de seconde et son souffle s'arrêta en même temps. Il recula un peu pour contempler le visage de son amie des bois. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Kohana pencha la tête et fronça légèrement des sourcils, inquiète pour son seul ami. Il avala sa salive, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Il regarda ailleurs, la paysage de la plaine et l'horizon au moins pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à dire. Il soupira lourdement.

-Je suis complètement débordé, j'ai plus de temps pour moi et ça me déçoit.. avoua-t-il enfin.

Kohana se pencha un peu.

-Expliquer... demanda-t-elle doucement, la voix douce pour conserver le silence qui venait de se créer.

-Mon enseignement, ma vie social, mon père, les dragons dans le village, Crocmou, mes élèves. J'ai beaucoup de responsabilités maintenant. Et là dedans je trouve du temps pour te visiter, mais c'est toujours très serré, et c'est ça qui me déçois le plus. J'ai plus de temps pour moi, ni mes ami(e)s et ni toi, avait-il expliquer assez brièvement.

La jeune autochtone hocha la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieur, ne lâchant qu'un petit «Oh..» silencieux lorsqu'il termina d'expliquer. Elle savait qu'il faisait bien des choses et qu'il était souvent occupé, mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'il en était aussi exténué. Elle baissa la tête et arracha une brindille d'herbe pour la faire tortiller entre ses doigts. Elle se sentait mal d'être une sorte d'obligation pour lui. Mais en même temps, elle ne se plaignait pas de sa présence et elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il ne puisse pas venir tous les soirs. Son père et les autres villageois ne devaient rien savoir et tout et tout.

Harold la regarda à nouveau jouer avec une innocente brindille d'herbe qu'elle avait doucement arracher du sol.

-Et toi, Kohana, qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état? Questionna-t-il en retour, tout aussi inquiet pour elle.

Elle leva la tête, déposant la brindille doucement sur le sol terreux. Elle regarda la paysage au loin, fronçant les sourcils et fermant un peu les yeux pour les protéger du soleil. Elle devait trouver une excuse et vite. Mais quoi?

-Moufette avoir envahi palissade de montagne... Je avoir peur d'y retourner, dit-elle comme si elle avait honte d'avouer quelque chose.

Harold l'observa quelques secondes, sûre que quelque chose de plus grave ou dérangeant s'était produit pour la petite Kohana, mais décida de ne pas poser de questions, il joua simplement le jeu.

Il ricana en la regardant.

-La poisse.. dit-il

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, la tête basse, honteuse d'avoir menti, puis lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

-Oui très..

Ils restèrent ainsi encore une heure, regardant le soleil se lever lentement. Harold était sortit tôt pour rencontrer son amie aujourd'hui, pour profiter pleinement de son matin avant de partir enseigner, encore. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que les levés de soleil était mille fois plus ravissant que les couchés de soleil. Elle pensa de même, s'imaginant la vie reprendre au matin, la soleil se réveiller d'une longue nuit paresseuse, la rosée du matin lui trempant les pieds d'un liquide froid et mordant, les oiseaux qui chantent les lueurs et les splendeurs du matin. Le couché, pour eux, était plutôt paresseux, bien que majestueux, mais aussi paresseuse et endormant. Le soleil s'endormait, la forêt redevenait froide et tranquille malgré les couleurs chaudes et illusoires de l'astre jaune, le village rentrait, la lune faisait son entrée telle une vedette Viking.

Chacun de leur côté, ils prirent un douce respiration de l'air frais et froid du matin, sentant que la vie recommençait à chaque jour qui se pointait le nez.

Harold et Kohana sourirent en regardant les rayons du soleil faire reluire la rosée sur l'herbe de la plaine.

Astrid observa le soleil de midi, une main horizontalement placée sur le front. Harold était encore en retard. Elle soupira puis jeta un coup d'œil aux élèves qui discutaient vivement entre eux, en attendant leur enseignant. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. Il était probablement encore dans la forêt. Tout comme Stoïk, elle savait se que représentait cette forêt pour Harold, mais il y allait de plus en plus souvent et elle commençait à se douter de quelque chose. La dernière fois que Harold s'était absenté aussi souvent et longtemps sans prévenir personne ou aux moments les plus inopportuns, il s'entraînait en secret avec Crocmou. Ce qui fut une très mauvais surprise sur le coup, mais aussi une très bonne par la suite.

Elle baissa les yeux et la main, sentant son regard bruler par le soleil, lorsqu'elle vit Harold arriver en courant. Sa première réaction fut la colère, il était encore en retard. Mais sa deuxième, après maintes analyses de son accoutrement, fut la confusion. Sa botte et sa jambes de métal étaient complètement recouvert de boue et de terre sécher et son dos était trempé. Elle pencha la tête en fronçant les sourcils, soupçonneuse. Elle s'avança vers lui, qui appuya ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

- Harold-

-Je sais.. je sais, il se releva difficilement, l'ayant interrompu, il respira fortement par l nez. Je suis encore en retard.. finit-il.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, répliqua la féroce Viking sèchement.

Harold leva les sourcils en penchant la tête.

-Quoi alors?

- Où étais-tu? Questionna-t-elle en avançant la tête vers lui, lui indiquant sa botte toutes salles.

Il baissa la tête pour s'apercevoir de l'état de sa botte et de sa jambe de métal. Astrid l'entendit avaler bruyamment, comme s'il se savait dans un certain pétrin. Il releva la tête pour la regarder en haussant les épaules, un sourire hésitant sur le visage.

-Dans la forêt encore? Demanda-t-elle, à court de réponse.

Harold réfléchit.

-Oui.. c'est exacte, tu m'as eu! Dit-il, ne se sentant pas coupable de ne pas avoir menti à la fille qui faisait battre son cœur.

Il la regarda dans ses beaux et grands yeux bleus ciel. Elle était si mignonne quand elle était confuse, ou en colère, ou heureuse, ou triste, ou enragée, on concentrée.. elle était toujours mignonne. Il fit un sourire rêveur, son regard disant absolument tout sans son consentement.

- Mais bon sang, Harold! S'écria-t-elle en levant les bras dans les airs. Qu'est-ce que tu fais toujours dans la forêt!?

Harold secoua sa tête pour se concentrer sur la conversation. Il réfléchit. Il ne pouvait absolument pas lui dire la vérité là-dessus, c'était clair et net. Que devrait-il dire alors? Un dérivé de la réalité? Non, même pas.

- Ben.. sans donner trop de détails ennuyeux, j'étudie les dragons dans leurs états naturels pour des raisons assez.. compliquées .., sa voix s'éteignit graduellement.

Harold se gratta la nuque, embarrasser par ce mensonge ridicule. _Elle gobera jamais ça! Idiot!_ Se cria-t-il intérieurement.

Astrid recula, prenant un grande respiration par le nez, un question qui la chicotait dans l'esprit. Son cœur se mit à accélérer la cadence.

-Et tu vas profond dans la forêt? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton d'un étrange mélange entre la menace et le calme.

Harold ouvrit grand les yeux, une expression de peur sur le visage, puis avala bruyamment sa salive une deuxième fois avant de répondre.

-Oui.. oui souvent..? dit-il plus sur un ton de question que d'affirmation.

Astrid frotta lentement son front en regardant le sol, comme décontenancée par ce que Harold venait de dire. Elle semblait réfléchir.

-Harold.. commença-t-elle, sur le point de lui faire la morale. Tu sais que des Sauvages vivent dans la forêt, pas trop loin...? Demanda-t-elle sans pour autant demander à avoir une réponse.

Il la trouva tout de suite moins séduisante. Son air de peur se changea tout de suite en air de détermination et de colère légère. Il devait cacher sa colère, puisqu'il n'avait supposément aucune raison de l'être. Il serra les points, sentant ses jointures devenir blanches. Il ne répondit pas, sentant de la fumée lui monter tranquillement jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Et tu sais que ces Sauvages sont dangereux, fous, imprévisibles et sans pitié? Demanda-t-elle, le regardant directement dans les yeux, s'attendant cette fois à une réponse de la part de son ami.

Harold plissa les yeux, la dévisageant légèrement. Astrid ne sembla pas remarquer, alors que ce-dernier réprimait des réponses totalement inappropriées. Il tourna la langue sept fois avant de répondre.

-C'est drôle, cette phrase me dit quelque chose, affirma-t-il sur son ton le plus sarcastique.

Il fit semblant de réfléchir.

-Ah oui! S'exclama-t-il en levant le doigt, le visage ébloui d'enthousiasme qui disparue tout aussitôt. Il y a quatre ans, je me souviens avoir entendu cette phrase venir de tous les habitants de Beurk concernant les dragons.

Astrid fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir avec cette réponse inattendue et indésirable, pour sa part.  
Les élèves se turent pour écouter la conversation qui devint bruyante entre leurs deux professeurs, les yeux brillants de curiosité et d'incompréhension.

- Et pourtant, ils ont tous réalisé leur erreur, voyant bien que tous les dragons ne sont pas comme ils le croyaient tous, termina-t-il.

Harold jeta un coup d'œil à ces élèves. Il respira par le nez. Astrid l'avait mis en rogne, et il n'avait plus envi d'être ici.

- Je vais chercher Varek, il enseignera aujourd'hui, dit-il en reprenant son sac qu'il avait jeté par terre en entrant.

Astrid ouvra la bouche à quelque reprise, les mots ne sortant pas de sa bouche. Les yeux grands ouverts elle le suivit.

- Mais toi, Haro-

-Moi j'prends congé pour aujourd'hui.. l'interrompit-t-il en sortant de l'arène.

Astrid le regarda partir, sans mots, figée sur place, n'ayant rien compris de ce qui venait de se passer.


End file.
